Wikitroid:Manual of Style
This Manual of Style is a style guide that aims to make the wiki easy to read, write, and understand. Article titles * Article names should be in singular form, not plural. * The titles of articles about individual characters should be the name by which the character was most commonly known in the ''Metroid'' series. * Unless the name of the article contains (or is) a proper noun, none of the words should be capitalized (except the first letter, which is capitalized automatically by the software), for example, if a "red magma crystal" is spelled as such in an official source, "magma" and "crystal" are not to be capitalized, but "red" should. Game names Names of games and similar pieces of media should always be in italics. Links *Do not use incorrect links. For example, if you are linking to Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, then use Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, not Metroid Prime 2. In other words, do not use abbreviations for links. Sections and headings Markup Use two equal signs ( ) style markup for headings. Start with , add the heading title, then end with . This section's heading was created with the markup: : Sections and headings This subsection's heading was created with the markup: : Markup Wording * In a heading, capitalize only the first letter of the first word and the first letter of any proper nouns, and leave all of the other letters in lowercase. * Avoid putting links in headings. * Keep headings short. Italics Use two apostrophes (, or in the edit toolbar) for italics. Italics are mainly used to ''emphasize certain words and game names, though they should be used sparingly. Punctuation If you are listing multiple things, like different earth runes, each of them should have a comma at the end. For example, "missiles, bombs, and super missiles" would be proper, while "missiles, bombs and super missiles" would not be. Date formatting Just like we allow for both flavors/flavours of the English language on Wikitroid, we also allow most of the common date formatting orders. However, just like with the style of language, it's important to keep the style used consistent within an article. That being said, do not change the date format an article uses unless you have a good reason to that doesn't involve personal preference. *Both 2 September 2001 and September 2, 2001 are acceptable, but 02-09-2001 and 09-02-2001 are not. Clarity is just as important as consistency, if not more so. *Do not use ordinals (1st, 2nd, 3rd, etc.) *Do not use a leading zero in month or day except in all-numeric (yyyy-mm-dd) format. Note that this is also the only purely numeric date format acceptable. Images :''This section in a nutshell: Use right alignment, use a gallery if images are cluttered, use captions, and do not upload duplicate images.'' *Right-alignment is preferred to left- or center-alignment. *If there are too many images in a given article, consider making a gallery with a level one heading. *Use captions to explain the relevance of the image to the article. *Make large images a thumb. *Specifying the size of a thumb image is recommended to the point so it doesn't collide with the article text. Uploading Images *Please name your files descriptively to avoid confusion. Uploading an image with the name "0239235jgjgkdgdf" will be deleted. *'Do not upload images we already have'. If you plan on uploading an image, look around Wikitroid first to see if it has already been uploaded by someone else. *For further information, see the image policy. Captions Complete sentences in captions should always end in a period. If the caption is not a complete sentence, it generally should not have a period at the end. Captions should also not be italicized. Numbered lists Numbered lists can be used for listing steps in a process. Wikilinking :''This section in a nutshell: Use wikilinks efficiently and sparingly.'' *Every time an article is mentioned on the page, you don't have to link to every single one. For example, Samus Aran may be mentioned five times. You only have to link to Samus Aran once. You can link to articles more than once if the page is very long. *Use efficient link formats, especially for plurals. For example, do Space Pirates instead of Space Pirates. *When including links in an article, there is no need to use capitalization or underscores, since the software produces them automatically. Miscellaneous notes Font colours Coloured font can be used sparingly, though not in very bright colours. Manual of Style Point-of-View Articles should adhere to the POV policy.